Devastation Queen Feeva
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60665 |no = 866 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 149 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 27, 30, 33, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61 |normal_distribute = 35, 10, 7, 8, 7, 10, 8, 7, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105 |bb_distribute = 20, 10, 3, 5, 4, 5, 5, 3, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 5, 4, 2, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 125, 129, 133 |sbb_distribute = 20, 3, 3, 2, 4, 3, 4, 2, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 2, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former disciple of the Holy Emperor Karna Masta. It had long been believed that Feeva was a being that had brought upon destruction. Even tales claiming she had set a trap on various gods surfaced, but these were all erased as heretical pieces time and again. One of the main reasons why she was thought to be destructive was due to the myths that tell she was sealed away for committing a heinous crime. Though the details are few and unclear, apparently she savagely attacked a higher ranking god in a manner deemed completely inappropriate for a disciple of the Holy Emperor. |summon = A world with order. I wonder how many within it know the sacrifices required to achieve that. |fusion = I expect nothing from humans. However, I expect nothing from gods either. |evolution = It seems my powers were sealed away while I was unconscious. How utterly pitiful. | hp_base = 3979 |atk_base = 1581 |def_base = 1534 |rec_base = 1536 | hp_lord = 5772 |atk_lord = 2147 |def_lord = 2087 |rec_lord = 2081 | hp_anima = 6514 |rec_anima = 1883 |atk_breaker = 2345 |def_breaker = 1889 |atk_guardian = 1949 |def_guardian = 2285 |rec_guardian = 1982 |def_oracle = 1988 | hp_oracle = 5475 |rec_oracle = 2378 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Combat Wave |lsdescription = Small boost in the BB gauge fill rate & large boost to drop rate of BC produced during Spark |lsnote = 20% boost to BB gauge fill rate, 70% boost to drop rate of BC produced during Spark |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Nebula Glass |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & big boost to Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Obsidian Strike |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & big boost to BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60664 |evointo = 60666 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Feeva2 }}